


Of Aunts and Mothers

by GreenieMerry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenieMerry/pseuds/GreenieMerry
Summary: Luke thinks back on his relationship with his Aunt Beru.





	Of Aunts and Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> A small something I wrote on Mother's Day, because it was on my mind, and I just love exploring Luke's relationship with his Aunt and Uncle.

Luke didn’t have someone growing up that he called ‘mom’, or mother, or even ‘mama.’ He didn’t even know the name of the woman who gave him life. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true, his Aunt had a suspicion on who it was, a woman by the name of Padme. She and Owen met her once when she arrived with his father long ago, but they didn’t stay very long, and Beru wasn’t very sure of their relationship. 

“She was kind.” was what Beru told Luke, when he asked, “she had a nice smile, very beautiful.” Luke smiled, he liked the idea, that this kind, beautiful woman, with the nice smile was his mother.

\---

Luke first had the dream when he was four, it was a reoccurring dream. He was flying in a ship, there was a lot of blasting and yelling, and a big boom and a jettison of light and blast. He woke up screaming and crying. 

“Auntie! Auntie!” He cried, tears streaming down his face, as Beru rushed in, to gathered him in her arms. 

“It’s alright Lukey, I’ve got you.” She said soothingly, rocking him back and fourth, kissing the top of his head, “it’s only a dream.” He calmed down, hiccoughing in her arms, before finally drifting back to sleep. When he woke up the following morning, Beru was still sleeping in the bed with him, having stayed the night with him. 

After awhile he learned to ignore the dream. Then years later, he found himself in an X-Wing, discovering that it was never a dream in the first place. Only this time, he wouldn't have his Aunt to comfort him.

\---

One time, when Luke was still small, he accompanied his Aunt Beru to Anchorhead, to pick up supplies for meals, and some extra parts that couldn’t be found at Tosche Station. Owen went away to Mos Eisley for the weekend so they went on this trip alone. 

As they were walking back toward their speeder, to head back to the homestead, Luke saw a man, standing in the shadow of a building, his face was rugged, and his cheeks were bright red as he panted in the heat. His boots where peeling at the toes, and his clothes were tattered. It looked as though he was wondering the desert.

Beru saw him too, glancing at him, as she put Luke in the speeder and buckling him in, “you stay here Luke, I’m not going far.” Luke nodded and watched as his Aunt, walked over to this man, and pulled out her canteen handing it to him. The man gave a tired smile as he took the canteen and took a long drink. He tried to hand it back, but Beru refused, she pointed to a far building and told the man something, but Luke couldn’t hear. Then she walked back. 

“You gave that man your water, Auntie?” Luke asked, as Beru stepped into the speeder.

“Yes, my dear, he was very tired and thirsty, he needed it more than I did. We have plenty back at home.” This was true, they had a couple of really good harvests. “There is always going to be those less fortunate than you, if there is something you could do to help, you should try.” Luke nodded, listening to his Aunt’s words of advice. 

\---

It was years later, and Luke was on the couch, he was working on a model ship, that he was given for his birthday a few days back. His Uncle Own was sitting near him, working on a part for a broken down droid, hoping he could salvage it. His Aunt was sitting with them, watching a Holo-soap that she enjoyed. 

Luke wasn’t paying much attention to either his Aunt or Uncle, his eleven year old mind was solely focused on his own thing. Letting his mind wander to the stars. His uncle must of caught something because, “Your just as beautiful as those holo actresses Beru.” Owen said, taking Luke out of his work and daydreams. 

The Tatooine suns are harsh, and could make people look older than they actually are. Beru must have been having self-doubts about her looks. With Owen’s words she smiled, a light blush on her cheek. Luke didn’t say anything, years later he wished he told her more just how beautiful he thought she was. 

 ---

At nineteen, Luke woke up early, with the suns, Beru always woke early too, to start on breakfast. Luke reached over, and grabbed a roll, telling her that he was taking the new droids out, and that he’ll be back later to work, and not to worry. He kissed her cheek and left. 

He wished, that he could have at least said, “I love you.” before leaving, and never forgave himself for not doing so. 

\---

Years later, after the war, Luke and Leia discovered that their mother was Padme Amidala, a senator from Naboo, who was very brave, very kind, and very beautiful. 

Leia suspected that her father didn’t talk about her much, even though they must have known each other, because he didn’t want her to make the connection. Padme did look a lot like Leia. 

Luke was happy to know who is mother was, as he looked at the holo-image of her, a smile one her face, that Leia remarked, that looked a lot like his. He could like this person. 

But she could never be Aunt Beru.


End file.
